Orihime's Promise
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: "I Promised Kuchiki-san that I would Protect Kurosaki-kun no matter what." (Hiatus)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Rights to Kubo-sama.**

Summary:" I promised Kuchiki-san that I would protect Kurosaki-kun no matter what."

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V.

The sun rays shined brightly over the busting Karakura town. No clouds in the so you think. A girl with auburn hair was covered in blood and lots of it.

"Koten Zanshun!." she exclaimed, aiming for the hollow who had hurt her dear friend.

The ugly beast dodged the attack like nothing. She, Inoue Orihime, fending off the thirst for souls monster, while a Substitute Shinigami was desperately shaking body of a certain someone. That was now breathing shallow.

"Rukia...Rukia..." he spoke with a hint of strain in his voice.

"...Ichigo..." she said in a strong voice.

"Don't leave me..."

Orihime who was battling the hollow, heard every word,glanced over her shoulder only to see Ichigo on the verge of tears. Her heart felt like it was given a tight squeeze, that the blood was oozing out.

Orihime's P.O.V.

No! Get a hold off yourself...Kuchiki-san is in danger of dying!, No time for these tears.

"Koten Zanshun!."

I saw tsubaki lounge for the monster, slicing through it's fish-like mask. Yes! Bulls eye!. I gasped for air, when I heard a voice call me.

"Inoue!."

I twirl to see a now crying Ichigo gripping Rukia with his life.

It pained me to see the love of my life sobbing for another woman...No a Woman who won his heart. I ran over to them.

"Sōten Kisshun I reject..." the orange dome appeared over Rukia and Ichigo. I kneel down, and concentrate on healing.

_"Inoue..."_

My eyes widen a bit as I looked around trying to detect the voice.

_"Inoue it's me Rukia." _

"Kuchiki-san?." I answered back in my mind.

_"Yes...Now promise me this..."_

"What?."

_"Please Protect that Baka from danger and tell him I loved him until the very end."_

"W-Wait let me heal you so you and Kurosaki-kun can-"

_"No..It's too late...please promise me..."_

"...Ok.."

_"Thank you." _Her body slipping from Ichigo's grasp and layed still on the cold concrete. I gasped.

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo stared at Orihime's terrified/angst expression. He let a low gasp escape his lips as he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure disappear in thin air. Now even more tears slipping after another. Orihime recalled her fairies,turned to Ichigo with grief. She slowly stood up;walked over to the frantic,scared,sadden carrot-top.

"Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry..."

"Why...Why.. WHY?!." he screamed in agony.

"But she told me that she loved you till the very end..."

Ichigo's chocolate-brown eyes widen in shock and then he faced Orihime enraged in anger.

"IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!."

Orihime gasped;her expression showing confusion.

"BECAUSE OF YOU RUKIA'S DEAD!."

"W-What are you saying?."

"I'M SAYING IF YOU DEFEAT THE MONSTER IN TIME, SHE WOULD HAVE SURVIVE...BUT NO! YOUR SO WEAK THAT IT TOOK YOU TWICE AS LONG TO KILL A FEEBLE HOLLOW! YOUR SO PATHETIC...THAT YOU NEED SOMEONE TO RESCUE YOUR PITIFUL FRAGILE ASS!."

**"Yeah, show that stupid bimbo her place, avenge our queen." **Hollow Ichigo snarled.

Orihime's bangs were now covering her whole face. She smiled weakly.

"Your right...I'm sorry..."

"YOU SHOULD BE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!."

"E-Excuse m-me?."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE...YOU ABOMINATION..."

Orihime entire world crumbled down; piece by piece;She weakly got up and stared into flaming chocolate-brown orbs.

"Hai...But I'm keeping my promise to Kuchiki-san.." she whispered the last part. "And I'm really really sorry." with that she headed back to her apartment.

Ichigo gazed at her vanishing figure and he huffed out in anger. Heading to Urahara's Shop.

"Ooohh Boss ain't gonna like this." A mysterious voice whined in worry. Then flash-stepped away.

**** Orihime's Apartment ****

The auburn haired beauty climbed the set of stairs that lead to her apartment. Her shaking hands aiming for the key hole. After varies of tries she finally aimed right and the door clicked.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark,ominous room.

She went in; slipping her shoes off and leaving them next to the rug. She flickered the lights empty room lighting the room was filled with the bright light she went over to her brother's sat crisscross.

"Well it has been a while huh Onii-chan?...things haven't been good...Today Kuchiki-san died and Kurosaki-kun was devastated upon her passing...he even called me weak, pathetic, etc., I know it's the truth...to make it worse kuchiki-san died today July 17th...The same day his mother died...It must be hard..."

The apartment was filled silence. She hung her head in shame.

"Before Kuchiki-san died..." She continued." I made a promise to her...It was To Protect Kurosaki-kun...And No matter how much he hates me, or tries to avoid me...I will be there..."

A knock was then heard. "I wonder..who could that be?." She stood up and walked towards the door. She twisted the door knob only to reveal. Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad.

"Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, what are you doing here?."

"We heard that Kuchiki-san died.." Uryu explained.

"Really?."

"Yeah, we decided to come to you since four-eyes sensed you spiritual pressure near Ichigo and Rukia's." Tatsuki replied.

"O-Oh."

"So can you tell us Inoue?." The giant's deep voice asked.

"...alright..."

**** 5 minutes later ****

"WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS?!." a inflamed karate champ yelled while kicking the table.

"Tatsuki-chan please calm down.."

"FUCK NO! THAT DENSE IDIOT CALLED YOU WEAK! WEAK! HELL NO I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO HIS HOUSE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT BITCH!."

Uryu and Chad sweat-dropped at Tatsuki's colorful language. Uryu then turned his attention to Orihime.

"Inoue-san.."

"Hmm?."

"What I don't get is why would _Kurosaki _ could say such things about you...you're not weak, pathetic, fragile, or pitiful..."

"Ishida-kun..." her eyes watering in the process.

"Me and Arisawa-san will go talk to _him._"

"THAT LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTH-" Tatsuki stopped screaming."What did you say Ishida?."

"I said that you and I are going to his house and having a lit-"

He didn't get to finish as Tatsuki snatched him by the collar, dragging him out Orihime's door; ending with a loud Bam; Orihime and Chad stared at the door.

"Uh..."

"It seems Tatsuki got excited..." Chad remarked.

"Yup.."

"Uh...I gotta go Inoue..See you later."

"Yeah..Bye Sado-kun."

The Silent giant got up from his seat and let himself out. Another bam heard. Orihime kept her gaze upon the door. She sighed and honey-grey orbs explored the beautiful view.

"Don't Kuchiki-san...I'll keep my promise.."

**A/N: Um I think this fic came out pretty good...Ehehehe. Yeah...R&R. Bye!. :D **


End file.
